Funds are requested for partial support of the fifth International Conference on Cell and Molecular Biology of Chlamydomonas, to be held at the Asilomar Conference in Pacific Grove, California, from May 26-31, 1992. Approximately 200 investigators from the United States and abroad are expected to attend. The meeting will be sponsored by the Genetics Society of America as one of its organismic group conferences. Chlamydomonas is an outstanding model organism for genetic, cell biological, and molecular biological studies of a wide range of fundamental life processes. The biennial Chlamydomonas conference is the only meeting which brings together investigators from different fields and disciplines to discuss the common approaches and methodologies being used with this organism. The meeting is important for the dissemination of new information, for establishing collaborations, and for promoting the exchange of mutants and molecular probes. The meetings also provide investigators, who are considering working with Chlamydomonas for the first time, with an overview of the organism and its potential. The 1992 meeting promises to be particularly timely and exciting because of the recent development of a number of important tools and techniques for molecular genetic studies.